To Mercy, From White Chocolate
by Princess976
Summary: Mercedes told Sam she needed her space. He wants to honor her wishes but he still wants to convince her to take him back. With a little help from his friends and a late night radio show Sam just might get what he wants.


Sam Evans was at his wit's end. He thought that she was finally ready to take that final step and come back to him but she told him she needed space. He hated that word, space. Space was vast and unending. He didn't want to pressure her but he knew she wouldn't use her space to find her way back to him. She would convince herself that the two of them were better off apart. Sam knew that wasn't true and he was going to prove it to her. He wasn't sure how but he would. He laid on his bed in the Hudson-Hummel house listening to the radio show that he and Mercedes used to listen to last summer. The show was one of her favorites because it was a throw back show where all the songs were dedications. Sam knew what he had to do and he would start tomorrow night. The next morning at breakfast he asked Kurt if Mercedes still listened to the late night dedication show. Kurt's face lit up and he told him that she never missed it. That day in school Sam gave Mercedes exactly what she wanted, space. He smiled at her when she looked his way but that was all. He told all of his friends to make sure they listened to the radio show that night. Sam sat on his bed phone in hand waiting for someone to pick up.

"The Dedication Show. What's your story?"

"Hi, I'm trying to win back the woman of my dreams. And I would appreciate your show's help."

"How can we help?"

"Just make sure my dedications get played every night until she comes back to me."

"OK. What's your first dedication?"

"It's a classic but it has special meaning to us. Ain't No Way by Aretha Franklin."

"OK, what's the dedication?"

"From White Chocolate to Mercy, remember the beginning." convincing the radio station had been easier than Sam had thought. He hoped she was listening, but even if she wasn't all her friends were and they would tell her about it.

Mercedes Jones had a lot of homework to do. She had two papers to write plus her other homework. She settled at her desk and instead of turning on her iTunes she turned on her radio to listen to The Dedication Show. She loved this show, she always had. When she tuned in she was surprised to hear Ain't No Way, they usually didn't play oldies. She hadn't heard or thought about that song since she'd sung it to Sam at Night of Neglect. Of course no one knew the song was for him. Not even Sam, she'd never told him. It was embarrassing. It made prom seem premeditated. It wasn't and she had Rachel Berry to thank for that fact. When the DJ announced that the song was for 'Mercy from White Chocolate, remember the beginning' Mercedes was floored. She couldn't believe that she'd heard that, she hoped she'd heard wrong. When her phone started to light up with text messages she wasn't surprised. She read the one from Kurt first. 'Diva, are you listening to the Dedication Show?' the message from Santana was a little different 'Bitch, Trouty is not playing games! What are you going to do?' Tina's message was typical 'Why didn't you tell me that song was for Sam?' Rachel let her bias sneak through 'I always knew Sam was a hopeless romantic.' Quinn's message was simple 'You knew he wasn't going to stop.' Brittany's message was the only one to express concern for Mercedes feelings 'Mercedes I hope you're not sad. I love you.' Mercedes didn't answer any of the messages she knew they hadn't expected to hear back from her. As she tried to concentrate on her homework she wondered how Sam had known that song was for him. She wasn't going to ask him, in fact she wasn't even going to speak to him. She was serious when she told him she needed space.

Mercedes prepared herself to be bombarded with questions from her friends when she saw them the following morning. To her surprise no one said anything not even Rachel and Kurt. She was glad because she wasn't ready to talk about anything that happened between her and Sam. They all thought they knew the whole story but they didn't, they couldn't. It didn't matter because that part of her life was over. She loved Sam but she'd become someone she didn't want to be and she wasn't willing to be that person.

Sam had sent out a mass text that morning asking that nobody say anything to Mercedes about the dedication. He knew he had been taking a risk starting with that song. She never told him that song was for him, he still didn't really know if the song was for him but that was the night he really saw her for the first time. He wasn't even sure if she had heard the dedication. Kurt had let him know that she hadn't answered any of the text that she'd received the night before. When he got to glee and she avoided his gaze he knew she had heard the dedication. He smiled to himself and thought about that night's dedication and the performance he was working on for next Friday. Artie had emailed Sam a clip of the song and promised he'd help him with it and Sam immediately took him up on his offer. He had recruited his other friends to help with the performance and he was hoping it would seal the deal. That night Sam sat in his room waiting for someone at the radio station to pick up.

"The Dedication Show. What's your story?"

"It's White Chocolate. I have my next dedication."

"OK. What is it?"

"Angel of Mine by Monica, to Mercy from White Chocolate. Thanks for reminding me what real love is all about." Sam hung up the phone and was plunged into a memory. _Mercedes was in her kitchen humming an unfamiliar tune. Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her to face him and they danced while she sang him the song. "What song was that?" Sam asked as he nuzzled her neck._

_ "Angel of Mine by Monica. Why?" she asked as he nibbled her earlobe._

_ "No reason, why were you singing it?" he asked pulling back to look her in the eyes._

_ "I don't know. It's how I feel, when I think about you I guess." she averted her eyes because she was a little embarrassed to be admitting a thing like that after only a few weeks of dating. Sam leaned down and kissed her passionately. He had been holding back from her because he didn't want to scare her away but since he knew she felt the same way he was ready to show and tell her everything he'd been hiding._

A knock on his door pulled him from his memory. "Come in." Kurt entered into his bedroom and sat on his bed. "What's up Kurt?"

"Just heard your dedication. How long are you going to do this?"

"Until she stops fighting me. Hopefully by next Friday after we perform I'll have made some kind of impact on her."

"Sam, you have made an impact on her. That's why she's doing this. She's scared but be patient and know the New Directions are on your side."

"Thanks Kurt." Kurt nodded and left Sam alone with his memories.

Mercedes watched her phone light up after that night's dedication. She looked at her messages surprised to see that tonight there were messages from the boys as well. She read Kurt's message first 'Diva, call me if you need me.' Finn sent her a message which was a complete surprise 'Hi Mercedes. It's so cool that they're talking about you on the radio.' Quinn's message was next 'You have to deal with this, sooner rather than later.' Santana's text was next 'Mercedes,what the hell? I told you he wasn't playing games!' Artie's message made her smile 'I'll handle him if you want me to. You know I gotta look out for my wifey!' The next message was from Mike but he was on Tina's phone 'Tina would have sent this but she's busy crying.' Rachel's message was again clearly pro-Sam 'Sam is so thoughtful and romantic. You're so lucky, Mercedes.' Brittany's text was a picture of Lord Tubbington with a sign that said 'I love Mercedes.' to Mercedes surprise Puck didn't text her he called. She debated about answering but figured she might as well because he would only call back.

"Hello."

"Hey, mama."

"What do you want Puck?"

"You still listen to that dedication show?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, that's all you have to say?"

"Yes, what else should I say?"

"I don't know. I heard Evans dedication to you tonight. Why did he pick that song? Last night's song was an obvious choice but why that one?"

"What do you mean last night's choice was obvious?"

"Mama, please! I know you sang that song for him. I knew that night even if no one else did."

"How Puck?"

"Back when Quinn was pregnant and I hung out at your house a lot you mentioned that you never perform a song unless it has meaning to you. When you sang that song I figured it had to be for Sam using simple process of elimination."

"Process of elimination?"

"Yeah, I knew it wasn't Finn because well he's Finn and he was dating Quinn and even if she doesn't consider you her sister you still consider her yours. It wasn't Mike because you wouldn't hurt Tina. It wasn't me because I had already blown my chance with you and I had Lauren. It wasn't Artie because as good as you two sound together musically I know you look at him like a brother so that only left Evans. I knew you knew like everybody else that he was Santana's beard and therefore basically single."

"Oh. The song surprised me when I heard it. I never told him it was for him. I don't know how he figured it out."

"Maybe he didn't, he could have meant that it was a beginning for him. You'll never know if you don't ask him. But you still haven't told me about tonight's song."

"Puck, I really don't want to talk about this. I don't want to think about it."

"To bad Mercedes. He's not going away and neither is this situation. So tell me why that song. I know you know."

"Yeah, I sang it to him one day in my kitchen and we danced to it."

"That's some romantic shit. And Santana said he had no game. I guess he didn't until he needed it."

"Puck, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, mama." she was surprised at how easy it was to open up to Puck about her and Sam. It didn't matter though because she wasn't thinking about that situation no matter how much Sam tried to force the issue. She could tell in school the next day that her friends wanted to ask her about the dedication from the night before, but no one did. What could she say anyway? That Sam was trying to wear her down to get what he wanted, they already knew that and apparently they thought he was being clever. She wanted to tell him to stop because he wasn't being fair. She had asked for space and she didn't think that constant radio reminders weren't necessarily space. Kurt approached Mercedes after second period with a concerned look on his face.

"Diva, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm not letting things get to me. I'm not even thinking about it."

"Do you think that's wise? You have to deal with this. You can't leave Sam just hanging on to hope."

"I'm not doing that. I told him I couldn't be with him."

"No you didn't. You told him you couldn't be with him right now, that indicates that in the future you would be together. If you're over him then let him know."

"How can I sort through my feelings if he's always in my face?"

"Mercedes, what are you talking about? Sam has given you all the space you asked for, he even switched dance partners in glee so you wouldn't feel pressured. What's really going on?"

"Nothing. Forget it. I clearly see where your loyalties lie. Although I shouldn't be surprised they haven't been with me for awhile." Mercedes walked away from the hurt look on Kurt's face. She skipped lunch with the New Directions and went to the library to study. She checked her email and wasn't surprised to find one from Sam. She saw he had sent it to Quinn and Kurt as well so she was curious and saw that it was a video of Stacey and Stevie singing the latest Taylor Swift song. She giggled at how cute they were and replied to Sam thanking him for sharing it with her.

Sam smiled when he got Mercedes reply to his email. She didn't have to know that he asked his siblings to record that and send it to him so he could email it to her. He knew she would love it. He sent it to Quinn and Kurt as well just to make sure that she wouldn't accuse him of using his siblings unfairly. Even though that was exactly what he was doing. He was determined to convince Mercedes to come back to him without actually saying anything directly to her. It was a complicated process but he had nothing to lose but the love of his life and he wasn't doing that again. Sam had sent a link to Mike of the song Artie had found and Mike had promised to choreograph something simple for them. They were having their first rehearsal after school and he was excited. Artie had found the perfect song. When Sam got to glee he was surprised to see Mercedes sitting beside Puckerman. She didn't really say much and he felt a little bad. Was he the reason she was so quiet and withdrawn? He didn't want that and if that was what was happening he would stop with the dedications. He decided to ask Puck later what was happening. The guys were all waiting on the stage when he got to the auditorium.

"Puckerman, what was going with you and Mercedes in glee today?" Sam tried not to sound jealous but he failed.

"Nothing, dude. Calm down." Puck was confused about where the animosity was coming from. He was completely down with Sam getting Mercedes back he didn't know why Sam would think any different. Kurt spoke up before the situation got out of hand.

"I think it's my fault. I tried to give her some advice and she disagreed. I think she thinks that everybody's against her." Kurt started stretching and preparing to get started.

"Why would she think that people are against her? Maybe these dedications were a bad idea. I just didn't want her to use this time apart to avoid things." Puck walked over to Sam and slapped him on the back.

"The dedications are a good idea. You're right she told me she wasn't trying to think about it. She's not doing a good job at it because she told me about last night's song. Just keep at it, dude. You'll get her back."

"Thanks. Let's get started. I want this to be perfect." after rehearsals Sam went home and thought about that night's dedication. He wasn't sure about the song. He didn't want her to feel bad but he wanted her to know how he felt. He missed her all the time and he didn't think she really understood where he was coming from, but maybe after tonight she would. He dialed the station and waited for someone to pick up.

"The Dedication Show. What's your story?"

"It's White Chocolate. I got tonight's dedication ready."

"OK, go ahead."

"It's Gone by NSYNC, to Mercy from White Chocolate. Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting."

"The staff at here at the show are wishing you good luck."

"Thanks." Sam hung up the phone and started his homework. It made him feel better to get his feelings out in the open. He had to do everything he could to get Mercedes back in his life. He wasn't whole without her.

Mercedes thought long and hard about not listening to The Dedication Show, but in the end she gave in and turned the radio on. When she heard the dedication she wished she hadn't turned the radio on at all. She knew she had hurt Sam and apparently she was still hurting him. Her phone began to buzz as soon as the song started. Rachel was first tonight 'Mercedes, it's time to stop hiding and deal with everything.' Santana was next 'Girl, you got that boy sprung. While I'm usually for boy torture sometimes it can go to far.' Artie pressed upon her the seriousness of the situation 'Wow! I didn't realize it was Timberlake serious. Girl put that boy out of his misery one way or the other.' Brittany's message was sweet 'Mercedes, don't be sad. Sam doesn't want that, he just wants you to know he loves you.' Mercedes waited for messages from Kurt, Quinn and Tina but they didn't come. She hadn't really expected one from Kurt after what she'd said in the hall earlier. Tina and Quinn surprised her, she guessed they had decided that she was just to mean to bother with. When her phone rang she wasn't shocked to see she had a call from Puck.

"Hello."

"Hey girl. You alright?"  
"No, actually I feel awful. But I think that may have been the point."

"Sam doesn't want you to feel bad. He does want to remind you that two people were hurt in this cluster fuck."

"No, three people were hurt?"

"Three? Oh you mean Shane. That's debatable."

"What do you mean? I hurt Shane when I kissed Sam and then when I broke up with him."

"If you say so. I don't think that's true but that's a conversation for another day."

"What are you talking about, Puckerman?"

"I don't want to get into it. I don't really know the dude that well so I can't say."

"When has that ever stopped you before? I want to know what you're talking about."

"You're not going to like it. And you're dealing with enough stuff right now. But if the reason you aren't with Sam is because you're concerned that you might hurt Shane more don't bother."

"Of course that's a concern of mine why wouldn't it be?"

"Promise me you won't be mad at me and you'll let me finish."

"Fine."

"OK. From the minute Sam got back to McKinley he's made it his mission to get you back. He didn't keep it a secret. He told a hallway full of people that he would fight to get you back. He was fully prepared for an altercation with Shane either verbal or physical but nothing happened. Sam had to fight to get you, he's still fighting but the only person he's had to fight is you. It seems shady that when Shane found out what happened he cried about being hurt when he didn't put in any actual effort to keep you."

"We were in a relationship he shouldn't have had to fight to keep me. I was _his _girlfriend. He trusted me and I betrayed him."

"Maybe but if it was me when I heard some dude was trying to get at my girlfriend I would have done something about it."

"Shane's not like you. He's not confrontational."

"Whatever. You get over that shit when your relationship is in danger. Or he should have been a man and let you go because only a blind person can't see that you and Evans belong together."

"I told him that he didn't have anything to worry about."

"But that wasn't true."

"I thought it was. I made so many mistakes and hurting Shane was the biggest."

"Mama, you're way to concerned with Shane's alleged hurt feelings. Don't let him guilt you into not being happy."

"He's not trying to guilt me into anything."

"If you say so."

"I do. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Mercedes didn't want to think about the things Puck had said about Shane. He was wrong. Shane was a nice guy. He wouldn't hold her happiness hostage. She had hurt Shane and she wasn't about to keep doing that even if it meant she wasn't happy.

Sam knew that Mercedes was probably upset with him. He wasn't really sorry because it had to be done. The next dedication wasn't sad but it did show her how much he loved her. When he arrived at school that morning Quinn and Tina were waiting for him with hugs. He linked his arms into theirs and walked to his locker.

"Sam, are you ok?" Tina asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." when they reached his locker Quinn got straight to the point.

"Did you pick last night's song to make Mercedes feel bad?"

"No, I did it to remind her that the longer she drags this out the more both of us are going to be hurt. I don't understand why she's fighting me. I know she loves me as much as I love her." Tina nodded in agreement.

"I didn't send her a text last night. I didn't know what to say because I don't understand what she's doing. I hate watching her be sad and not knowing how to help." Quinn sighed in exasperation.

"The worst part is we know what would make her feel better but whenever any of us offer advice it's like WWIII. Just keep up the good fight Sam." Tina and Quinn walked away from Sam as Kurt approached him.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Sam. I heard your dedication last night. She's going to think you picked it to make her feel bad."

"I realize that but I felt like it was necessary. Mercedes isn't using this time apart to find out who she is. She's running scared, again. But I chased her last time and I'm going to chase her forever if that's what it takes." Kurt patted him on the shoulder and walked away. The rest of the day went much like the others, he smiled when she looked his way and watched when she looked away. He sent her another email, that he also sent to the entire glee club. It was him with his guitar singing Howie Day's Collide. The message in the email was

maybe the glee club should start singing songs like this. She didn't reply but Sam wasn't expecting her to he only wanted to remind her of their past.

Mercedes wasn't surprised to see an email from Sam in her email. She was starting to expect them even if they weren't only for her. When she opened it and saw him sitting with his guitar her breath caught in her throat. Some of her best memories of him happened while he was holding his guitar. They used to sit on a blanket by the lake and he would sing to her and play. She loved watching his fingers move across the strings. When he started the song her eyes stung with tears as memories assailed her. _Mercedes and Sam sat on a blanket beside the lake facing each other. He was tuning his guitar and she was trying to sit still because she loved when he serenaded her. He began to strum a song they had heard on YouTube. She had expressed how much she liked it and Sam had taken the time to learn it. When he strummed the last chord she applauded and kissed him deeply._

_ "Thanks. What was that for?" Sam asked as she pulled away and settled herself back on the blanket. He wasn't sorry she had kissed him in fact he wished she hadn't stopped but she rarely initiated their kisses and he was curious._

_ "You're welcome. I felt like you earned it. That was beautiful, Sam. And I like kissing you." Mercedes was feeling extremely happy, which was usually the feeling she felt around Sam. She felt light, carefree and loved. There weren't words to adequately explain how he made her feel. She couldn't explain it to herself or to Sam. Since she couldn't explain her feelings in words she decided to show him physically how she felt. The two of them spent the rest of that __day curled up on the blanket wrapped in each others loving embrace. _Mercedes wiped her tears and looked up to see Quinn looking at her.

"Mercy, are you OK?" Quinn asked sitting beside her in study hall. She looked down at Mercedes laptop and saw that she had just watched the video. Quinn didn't know about the sentimental value attached to the song but it didn't matter she could see it had made her sister sad. Quinn wiped the tears that had continue to fall from Mercedes eyes.

"I'm fine Quinn." Mercedes straightened her spine a looked at Quinn in the eyes. "I don't know why you're asking. Don't you think I'm being mean to Sam?" Mercedes asked with a little bit of venom in her voice.

"You're not fine. If you were fine you wouldn't be sitting here crying. And I don't think you're being purposely mean to Sam. I completely understand needing time alone to think things through as long as that's what you're doing."

"What else would I be doing Quinn?"

"I don't know, avoiding the issue. Don't do that. It's not fair to Sam or you." Mercedes scoffed.

"Like you care about my feelings. It's clear you agree with Sam. The fact that this situation turned me into someone I'm not doesn't matter to any of you. But none of you really know me anymore anyway."

"Mercedes, that's not going to work with me. You can't just throw the fact that I've been a bad friend in my face and hope that I'll back down. That only works with Kurt. The disintegration of our friendship is solely my fault. I admit that but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you and want you to be happy. If you don't like who you are change it and get on with things." Mercedes chuckled darkly.

"Easy for you to say Fabray. He's not constantly in your face. Trying to remind you of the past. You can't go back and I don't know why he doesn't understand that."

"Mercedes, he's not in your face. Not really. If you don't want to hear the dedications, turn the radio off. Don't open the emails. But you won't do either of those things because it kills you to not have some kind of connection with him." Quinn stood up kissed Mercedes on the cheek and left her staring at her computer screen. Mercedes was dreading glee. She hated the feeling of everyone watching her. She didn't actually know if anyone was watching her but it felt like it. She entered the room and sat down beside Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine said giving her his best smile. That was why she liked Blaine, he always tried to make everybody feel better.

"Hi, Blaine. Where's Kurt? I wanted to talk to him."

"He's on his way. He's really sorry about yesterday. He loves you and he tends to be a little overzealous, you know."

"Yeah I know." they both watched Kurt enter the choir room and sit beside Blaine. He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek and smiled tentatively at Mercedes.

"Hi, Diva. I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's OK, Kurt. I forgive you." Mercedes reached out her hand and she and Kurt wiggled their fingers together then flipped their hair simultaneously. They laughed aloud, they hadn't done their secret handshake since sophomore year.

"No more talking about the Sam and Mercedes show unless you want to. It's not my business. I just don't like to see the two of you sad. And that's all I'm going to say about it." Mercedes nodded her agreement. It felt good to have things settled with Kurt. He was still one of her best friends. She knew Kurt only wanted what was best for her even if she had no idea what that was at the moment. When Sam entered the room he met her eyes and smiled. She smiled back for the first time in weeks.

When Mercedes smiled back at him he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Her smile was one of the reasons he got up in the morning. He was glad she wasn't mad at him. He knew that the dedication later would make her feel better. He was counting on it. When Sam called the radio station later that night he was excited.

"The Dedication Show. What's your story?"

"It's White Chocolate. Ready for tonight's dedication?"

"Yeah, but the DJ wants to talk to you tonight. Is that ok?" Sam never thought he'd have to explain to anyone who didn't know him what he was doing but he was willing to do what it took to get his song played.

"OK, sure."

"Great, stay on the line. He'll be right with you."

"Cool." Sam was little nervous. He'd never been on a radio show before. He had only ever dealt with the request taking people. He had never been on air with the DJ he was nervous.

"Is this White Chocolate?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I have been playing your dedications for the past three nights and here you are again with another one. All of Lima wants to know, what's your story?" Sam took a deep breath.

"Last summer I fell in love with the greatest woman in the world. She was my everything. Due to circumstances beyond our control I had to move away to Kentucky. We broke up reluctantly. I got an amazing opportunity to move back to Lima and I jumped on the chance. When I got here she was dating someone. I made a vow to myself that if she was truly over me then I wouldn't pursue her. The first time we saw each other again it was like we were in our own little world again. I told her on the spot that I didn't care about her boyfriend I was going to fight to get her back."

"Those were bold words. Did you fight?"

"Yeah, and eventually she started to come around and then we made a mistake. It was more me than her. I orchestrated a situation and we kissed. It shouldn't have happened but I don't regret it. I can't, I love her. We didn't talk for a week after it happened. It killed me to be near her but not be able to say anything. After the week was up things started to progress more rapidly, I was sure that by Valentine's Day we would be together. When I took her the gift that I made for her she told me she had broken up with her boyfriend. My heart soared in that moment, in the next moment it came crashing down. She told me she loved me but she couldn't be with me at the moment. She said she needed space to find out who she is because our situation turned her into something she didn't want to be, a cheater."

"So where do things stand today?"  
"We're almost at a stand still. That's why I'm doing these dedications. I need her to know that I love her forever and that's not going to change."

"I gotta tell you, White Chocolate, that's a powerful story. I wish you all the best. Go ahead and make your dedication. Mercy, listen to this boy he loves you girl."

"I would like to dedicate No One by Alicia Keys to Mercy. No one, not even you, is going to keep us apart." Sam got into bed that night feeling good about the way things had gone with the dedication. He hoped Mercy had heard it because he meant every single word. He didn't care how long he had to wait he wasn't going anywhere.

Mercedes was shocked when she turned the radio on and Sam's voice was speaking. He had summed up the story of their romance nicely. He hadn't blamed her or sounded mad at her. He just sounded sad and she hated that she was the one making him that way but she didn't know what to do, she was unsure of herself. She wasn't going to risk hurting herself or Sam until she was sure. She was slowly realizing that her friends had been right. She had to genuinely deal with the situation because it wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't being fair. That didn't mean she didn't want space it just meant that now she would use the space to think instead of hide. She turned her phone off because she didn't want any input from the peanut gallery. She appreciated the concern but she had to do this alone. When Mercedes turned her phone on the next morning she saw she had nine text messages waiting for her and three unanswered calls all from Puckerman. She debated before opening the messages, but in the end her curiosity won out. She checked Brittany's text first 'You should listen to Alicia Keys. She's very smart.' Kurt who had promised not to interfere sent her encouragement 'Diva, don't worry the right thing to do will make itself plain to you. Promise.' Rachel didn't deviate from living her Sam Evans appreciation life 'These song choices get better every night. Hopefully some of his romantic ideas rub off on Finn.' Artie let her know how impressed he was with Sam's knowledge of R&B 'Girl, you really had an effect on his taste in music!' Finn's message was surprising 'Mercedes I hate watching you be sad. You have a pretty smile and I miss seeing it.' Mike's message wasn't what she expected either since he was Sam's best friend 'Don't let Sam pressure you. Go at your own pace your heart won't steer you wrong.' Mercedes wasn't sure if Tina was going to text her or not she was happy when she got the message 'Mercy, I am not picking sides please don't think that. I just don't know what to tell you other than I support you.'

Quinn text was next 'I know you didn't turn the radio off tonight. Remember what I said.' Santana's message was the last one 'You know I got your back girl no matter what, but you better do the right thing.' there were three missed calls but only one voicemail which she listened to while she brushed her teeth. 'Hey, Cedes. I'm guessing you turned your phone off tonight. It's cool. I get it. You need time to think. Good idea.' Mercedes was feeling better about the entire situation. She didn't know what she was going to do yet but she was truly considering her options. The only thing she kept coming back to was the fact that she had cheated. She wasn't willing to be that person and before she could be with anyone she had to make sure she never became her again. The week without any real contact with her friends had made her miss them. She decided to host an impromptu slumber party at her house. She realized she would probably get to hear their reactions to Sam's dedication first hand but she shrugged it off. She knew they were just being themselves and looking out for her. Santana and Brittany were at Santana's locker when Mercedes found them.

"Hi, girls. Sleepover at my house tonight?" Mercedes was happier than she'd been in a few days and Brittany and Santana agreed immediately. Mercedes waved at them as she went in search of her other friends. Tina and Mike were snuggled up at a table in the courtyard when she saw them. "Tina, I'm having a sleepover at my house tonight. Can you come?"

"Sure, I'll come over after my date with Mike." Mercedes hugged Tina happy that she agreed to come over. Quinn was getting her books out of her locker when Mercedes caught up to her.

"Quinnie, I want you to come to my house tonight for a sleepover. You blame yourself for our friendship falling apart but we share the blame. I want to start rebuilding it with you. Say you'll come. Santana, Brittany and Tina are coming." Quinn nodded her head yes and hugged Mercedes before going to her first period class. Mercedes found Kurt and Rachel doing vocal exercises in the choir room. "Divas, sleepover at my house tonight. I missed all of you guys this week and I think it'll be fun. If you say yes it'll be all of us. I even got Santana and Quinn to agree to come."

"I have a date with Finn but I'll be over after." Rachel agreed smiling brightly at Mercedes.

"I have a date with Blaine but I'll cancel and come over early to help you set up." Kurt was busy sending a text as he was speaking.

"No, Kurt. Go on your date. Come over after like Rachel and Tina."

"No. I have canceled on you enough for Blaine. He won't mind. I've already told him which gives him plenty of time to make alternate plans, so it's settled." it meant a lot to Mercedes to have Kurt choose a night with her instead of Blaine. She didn't begrudge his time with his boyfriend she was only happy to be first for once.

When Sam got to school Mike was waiting for him.

"You got plans for tonight, Sam." Sam was wondering why Mike was asking him out on a Friday night when he had a girlfriend.

"Not much. Just hanging out at home. Kurt and Finn both have dates so it'll just be me because Friday is also their parents date night. I'm the only one in that house without a date, it sucks."

"Don't worry about it. I bet Finn will be home early and Kurt probably won't even be home. Mercedes is having a sleepover for the girls tonight and Tina is going. I'm guessing my date with Tina will be over by 8:30, because she won't want to miss anything."

"Oh, that sucks man. Sorry." Mike shrugged.

"It's cool. Tina has missed Mercedes lately. If it's cool with you we can hang out tonight after I drop Tina at Mercedes."

"Yeah that sounds awesome." by the time Sam made it to glee the boys had made plans to hang out at he Hudson-Hummel house that night while the girls and Kurt slept over at Mercedes house. Before the end of the day Sam sent another email to Mercedes. He found a performance of Garth Brooks doing Make You Feel My Love on YouTube and sent it to her with the message that he had no idea that the song had a country background. She replied that she liked Adele's version better. During the boys secret rehearsal that afternoon Puck asked Sam about his dedications.

"You doing one of those dedications tonight?"

"Yeah, man. I got two weeks of them planned. Next Friday after we do our song and she hears the last song I'm hoping she'll be ready to come back to me."

"Cool, cool." Finn shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude, you have five more songs lined up to dedicate to her. That's crazy. I don't know that many romantic songs." Sam smirked at his friends.

"Next weeks songs aren't that romantic. They're about the other side of our relationship. We had a very healthy relationship and I don't want her to forget that." Finn looked confused, he didn't understand what Sam meant. Sam laughed seeing the confusion on Finn's face. "Don't worry Finn, I'll let you listen to the songs later tonight. I think Artie and Puckerman will be impressed." Artie and Puck laughed and fist bumped.

"We'll see Evans." Sam ordered a few pizzas in preparation for the guy's night he was about to have with his boys. Puck and Artie were the first to arrive followed by Blaine because Kurt had canceled on him. They were deeply immersed in a game of Mario Kart when Mike arrived.

"Hey guys. Tina didn't even want to go to an early movie or Breadstix. We went to the Lima Bean and then she wanted to go over to Mercedes house. As I was leaving I saw Finn dropping Rachel off so he should be here soon." a few minutes later Finn came down the stairs with a big Tupperware container. Puck tried to take it from him but Finn evaded his reach.

"What's that?" Finn opened the lid and the smell of chocolate chips filled the basement.

"Mercedes and Kurt baked us chocolate chip cookies." Finn put the plastic container on the table and watched his friends dig in. It was a good thing he had put some in his coat pocket for later. The boys switched from Mario Kart to Call of Duty before Sam went to his room to make his dedication. The boys wanted to come along but Sam told them they could just listen on the radio. That night's dedication was the last from the sugary sweet I'll love you forever list. Next week he planned to turn the heat up and remind her that their relationship wasn't all sweet kisses and hand holding. He wanted her to remember the hot sweaty passionate nights they spent together. He wanted to remind her of the night she named him White Chocolate. He remembered as he waited for the radio station to answer. _Sam was sitting on the floor in Mercedes room with her laptop on his knees. He had her iTunes open and anytime he came across a song he didn't know he listened to it. Her parents were out for the evening and Sam's parents didn't expect him back at the motel until much later. They had hours of free uninterrupted time. Mercedes was downstairs getting drinks when Sam came across an R. Kelly song called Strip for You. He listened to it and thought it was great. He thought it would be fun if he did a striptease for Mercedes. When she came back into the room he had placed a chair in the middle of the floor and he had her sit in it. She had no idea what he was planning but she was silent because he looked so serious and intense. He set her laptop on her desk and hit play and when the music started Mercedes almost laughed. Then he did a body roll and the laughter died on her lips. She didn't know where that move had come from but it took the funny right out his dance and it landed right in the middle of sexy. He wasn't close enough to touch and when she started to rise form the chair he shook his head no. She sat back down and __waited until he moved closer to him. She reached out to touch him and he said in his sexiest voice that the customers weren't allowed to touch the dancers. By the time the song was over Mercedes was ready to touch him and have him touch her. He pulled her from the chair and she said in her best announcer's voice 'ladies that was White Chocolate for your viewing pleasure.' they both laughed and he showed her that the body roll wasn't just for show. _The radio station answered right as he was getting to the good part of his memory.

"The Dedication Show. What's your story?"

"It's White Chocolate. I got my last dedication for the week."

"You're not giving up are you?"  
"No, I just know your show isn't on, on the weekends. But if she and I get back together before Monday you won't hear from me but if I know her I'll be talking to you Monday."

"OK. I'm going to put you through he wants to talk to you again."

"OK." Sam waited patiently wondering what the DJ could possibly want from him this time. He had already told him the entire story of his and Mercedes relationship.

"White Chocolate?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, man. Since I'm talking to you I assume no luck getting your girlfriend back."

"Nope but I'm not worried. We belong together."

"Most of Lima seems to think so. After we talked to you last night tons of people called and emailed about you. Your story resonates with people. People need something like true love to believe in. What happens if she doesn't come back to you after tonight?

"Then on Monday when your show comes back on the air I'll be waiting with a new dedication."

"Good for you, man. So go ahead what's tonight's dedication?

"I would like to dedicate I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Mercy, I love you and I know who you are." Sam grabbed his laptop and headed back to the basement to play next weeks songs for his friends.

Santana was sitting beside the radio in Mercedes room. When she heard the DJ announce that next they would be talking to White Chocolate she made everybody shut up. She didn't want to miss what Trouty had planned. They all listened in silence. Santana noticed Kurt, Tina and Rachel dabbing their eyes when Sam did his dedication. When the song was over no one said anything. In the silence Mercedes phone beeped. She looked at and saw a text from Puck 'Hanging with the boys tonight so I couldn't call. Wipe your eyes and do what you have to do to figure this thing out.' Mercedes wiped her eyes and looked at her friends. They hadn't said anything. She knew they were bursting at the seems. She wondered who would break first, to no one's surprise it was Santana.

"So Trouty came with the heavy to end the week." that was all she said. No one else said anything for a minute until Tina spoke.

"Mercedes do you really not know who you are?" Mercedes had hoped no one would ask her that question because she wasn't sure how to answer.

"I thought I knew. I love all you girls but everybody in this room with the exception of Kurt has cheated. I didn't want to be that girl. I have seen the devastation cheating can cause and I didn't think I could be capable of it. It's not who I wanted to be and it's who I turned into and I won't risk being that person again. I can't." No one said anything. They weren't angry at Mercedes, she was right they had all cheated but they realized something that Mercedes didn't her situation was not like any of theirs. Quinn decided that she would take on the roll of bad guy since she had been so good at it so far.

"You are completely right. We are all cheaters especially me. The only difference is you created this situation by running from it. When Sam first came back he made it known to everybody that he wanted you back. When you saw him again you felt something stirring. You should have dealt with it then instead of using Shane as a shield."

"It would have been wrong to break up with Shane just because Sam was back." they all waited to see what Quinn would say. She sighed deeply.

"Just because you ended it with Shane didn't mean you had to run directly back to Sam. You could have taken the necessary time to sort out your feelings. Instead you acted like Sam didn't matter and then you cheated when you couldn't deny your feelings anymore. If you had told Shane in the beginning that you were confused and that you needed to be single you would have been free to see where things stood with Sam. Instead you told Shane he didn't need to worry which was a lie. And you knew it was a lie, maybe not at first but you knew since the week that Mr. Schue proposed to Miss Pillsbury. Mercedes I love you. You're my sister but you did this to yourself. At any point you could have ended it with Shane but you didn't. You knew where things with Sam were heading. So the question is what is the real issue? Sam is not the only person who knows who you are. Every person in this room knows that you are the best person they have ever met. You kissed Sam because you love him. You told him that on Valentine's Day. Shane is out of the picture. What is really going on?" Mercedes had forgotten that Quinn had a knack for seeing other people's problems clearly. It was to bad she couldn't turn that laser scope on her own problems. As much as Mercedes hated to admit it Quinn was partially right. Becoming a cheater wasn't her biggest problem. It was fear. Sam had left her once and if he did it again she knew she wouldn't survive. She couldn't tell her friends that, they would think she was crazy. She was Mercedes Jones, independent diva, she didn't need a man to make her complete. She could be a whole person without a man. She was scared that loving Sam as much as she did made her weak and she couldn't be weak. Mercedes hadn't answered Quinn but she had started to cry. She didn't notice her friends had moved until they were enveloping her in a giant group hug. The rest of the night Mercedes mind drifted to Sam and the real reason she wasn't with him. She wanted to be with him and she was determined to use the coming days to work through her fear so that she could have Sam and be the Mercedes she knew she was deep down.


End file.
